Elysium
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: He could remember the blood in his hands. He could feels tremor of the horror that surrounded him. But he couldn't remember anything, his identity, his past. And as his nightmares become real, he just doesn't care anymore. EreRi.


As he came, everything's dark where he is. For a hopeful moment he thinks it might be because his eyes are closed, but when he opening them he still can not see anything. It's dark, and too hot. Stifling. His ribcage hurts where his heart is trying to beat its way through. He shifts, feels the first unwelcome stab of pain in his back as he coughs dryly. He blinks as what feels like dust or dine dirt sifts down into his eyes. His hand moving and encounters rough surface of stones and gravel. He wriggles, ignores the second and even third stab of pain, and when the fourth comes he allows himself a small whimper as his shoulder hits something hard and rough on his side.

Oh, God… what the heck was happened to him?

He tries to swallow, but his mouth is too dry, his tongue so swollen it feels like it's cleaving to his palate. Screaming for help is futile, he discovers. His voice won't come out, vocal cords just as dry as the rest of him.

Someone did this to him, he's fucking sure that he will hunt them and kick their ass until they're regretting to have lived. He curses softly as he starts lift his hands to push himself to a sitting position, and well… surprise! It's not ideal as his arms ache, his right shoulder on fire, his back feels like someone stabbing him with a blade, and his head… Oh God… his head feels like banged with a rock so many times.

"…m sure I heard something from there!"

He could imagine cat ears flickering on his head – it's ridiculous, he knows – as he hears the sound of approaching footsteps. There are three people, he suspected assessed from the echoes of footsteps. But the sounds are too light for adults, which means…

'_Fucking great,'_ he groans softly, _'Don't tell me that they are just brats!' _He really wants to curse his luck now, but he refrained. If there are children around here that means at least there's crowd around here. The children are able to seek help.

"But, everyone is at the Wall Maria for the festival tonight. You're sure there's anyone there?"

Ah, well… there goes his hope to get any help. He grits his teeth, in his mind swearing to his lady luck that had left him.

"I'm sure! You always know that I…"

The kids become silent when he moans. He forces himself to take a deep breath, then another, to breathe through the pain. His mouth fills with an acrid taste, and he grimaces as the smell of burnt wood in the air.

"There's someone in there…" A girl's voice, by the sound of it. "And it's likely they're in pain."

'_No shit, Sherlock,'_ he grunts as he continues to manage his breath circulation. He coughs, trying to dislodge the taste of dirt from his mouth, his tongue feeling as though it's swelled to twice its size in his mouth. He tries to stay awake, but his head feels as though it's stuffed with cotton wool, everything muzzy and hazy.

"He-hey! Are you okay?!"

'_Stupid brat, do I look okay to you?'_ He curses in his head as he sees a pair of green eyes filled with emotions, before he returns to slumber.

**.**

**.**

**ELYSIUM**

© **Scarlet Natsume**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **© **Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

If there's one thing he didn't expect to see upon waking up, it's a beautiful woman tending his wounds. After that initial reaction registered though, he realizes that there are several more things he didn't expect to see. For example, there's the bed that obviously too comfortable to become the medical wing's scratchy, uncomfortable mess of a thing – it's not like he remembers that he ever to the hospital. And then there's the walls which were covered by a rather shade of pink wallpaper that unnerved him slightly.

"Who are you?" he asks, his voice coming out rougher than he had meant it to. "Where am I?"

The woman immediately flew back in shock, her eyes looking at him in a slight fear. "Oh! You're… awake. I didn't notice." she says as she trembles softly. She helps him to sit up. And after making sure he's comfortable, she's pouring water into a glass, and pressed it into his hand. "There you go. it's bit warm, but it's good for your throat. Go slow, okay?"

It takes all his self control not to gulp down all the water as fast as he can. it's tepid and stale, but it feels like the most delicious stuff ever to pass his lips. He chokes on a mouthful, and feels it dribble down his chin and soak the front of his shirt.

The woman smiling softly at him as she takes the glass from his hands. "Do you want more?" He shakes his head to answer her question. "Then, please wait a moment, let me get my husband."

He raises his eyebrow. How come her husband to do with this? For a moment, he had half a mind to follow her, but when he tries to get up, he find his body exploding in pain. The pain jolted a spark of lucidity into him and suddenly, the dreamlike feel of the room is gone as he felt his body shake from the agony.

"You alright?"

When he looked up, he found a boy by his side, murky green eyes looking over him in concern. He recognize those eyes, he saw them before he blacked out. He takes a deep breath, before exhaled, and then he crossed his arms, ignoring his pain as he draws himself to lie down again.

"Of course I'm not alright, you shitty brat," he hissed as he swallows, wishes he had saliva left, his mouth is dry, and his head still aches. Such a nice combination, really.

The boy scowls. "You didn't have to so rude!" he said, feels offended. "Besides I'm not a brat! I'm already nine, you know!"

And now, he knows well that he doesn't like children. "You shorter than me, you're still brat to me."

"Hey!"

A deep chuckle makes them both turn. He sees a man with glasses walks into the room while carrying a bag. "Do you bothering the patient again, Eren?" The man asked, still amused.

He replies with "Yes, he is", along with the boy called Eren's "No".

"I'm not disturbing you! I'm worried about you!" says Eren insisted.

He raises his eyebrow. "Well… but I feel disturbed," he says, making the boy pouts.

He tries to sit up, but again, he feels as if he punched in the gut... again, the pressure just enough to keep him lying down.

"Easy, there." The four-eyed man says, as he sits on a chair beside the bed. "You're in no shape to be doing anything. Seeing your wounds, I'm amazed you can even move." He opens his bag and takes several rolls of bandages and a scissor. "Honestly, my wife and I was shocked when we found you on the couch wrapped in bandages from top to bottom like a mummy."

He sees Eren sulks at the corner. "That's not our faults that we're not used to treat people…"

"Ah, I'm not introduce myself yet, am I?" the man says, his hands deftly and gently cut the bandages that wrapped him. "My name is Grisha Jaeger, and this is my boy Eren." The man's hand ruffle Eren's hair, makes the boy pouted. "Luckily I'm a doctor, so your wounds are handled quickly, and fortunately my wife and I quickly come back here. Judged from the severity of your situation, I can bet you will not survive if handled fifteen minutes late." Grisha opens a new bandage roll. "You're in our house at Shiganshina. According to Eren, you were found by an alley near Shiganshina Gate, and you're suffering from severe dehydration on top of that dozens various injuries from wounds to fractures. Do you remember any of that?"

He was silent for a long time, his mind trying to find a memory of what happened to him. But he doesn't find anything. No, wait... rather his mind is empty, it's like he has no any memories about his past.

It seems like Grisha aware of his dismay, as he asks again. "I have to ask a few more questions first. Do you feel up to that?"

"I guess."

"Good. You have an injury on your back that's... perplexing, to say the least. Do you remember how you got that wound?"

He shakes his head. It's not lie. All he remembers is the stabbing, white-hot pain of the blade entering his back, twisting, cutting through bone and sinew and nerve. Everything after that is a blank, until he woke up on the ground.

"Is there anything you remember? Like… where do you come from, or why you're in Shiganshina. I know you're not Shiganshina citizen, because I know all the people who live in this district."

He's still silent. Not because he has any doubt to the man – family – that saved him, but because he doesn't know how to answer him, because he DOESN'T know the answer.

He sees Grisha and Eren stares at each other for a moment, before they both looking at him in worry. "It seems you have amnesia," Grisha says. "Maybe it's because of severe trauma from when you got your wounds. Do you remember hitting your head at all?"

He's silent for a moment, before he shakes his head. "No. I don't think I did."

Eren feels more worry and confused, decides to add. "Err… at least… do you remember your own name?"

He blinks at the boy's question. His eyebrows united, his mind searching, but there's nothing. Nothing at all. His mind is empty. He's just going to give up when a flash of white filling his mind. His eyes widens as he sees a transparent figure of a brunette man turns his head and smiles at him in his head. The man's mouth moving, says something without sound, calling him.

_My name is…_

"Rivaille."

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N : **

**Okay... this is my first SnK fic, so I'm not sure if the characters are ooc. And I'm just a beginner in English, so if there are any typo or bad grammar, please… ignore it… or tolerate it… or correct it and let me know through review.**

**So thank you for read this fic, and please review if don't mind.**


End file.
